eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5305 (23 June 2016)
Synopsis In No. 3C, Lily rifles through Andy’s things whilst wearing one of his shirts and hard hat. She finds the article about Danielle’s death and stuffs it in the shirt pocket when Kyle enters the room. Kyle sends Lily to get ready for school and Andy screens a call from Jack. Andy has nowhere to stay. He goes to see Jack at No.5 and apologises. Ronnie hands Andy a set of keys to No. 27; he can stay in the spare room until he finds somewhere to live. Andy offers to buy Jack and Ronnie lunch in the Vic to say thank you. Jack has viewings for the flats today so suggests they meet early. Andy arrives at No.27 with his things and Ronnie directs him upstairs. Sharon tells Ronnie that Peggy’s body has been released so they can start to plan her funeral. After lunch at the Vic, Ronnie sits with Sharon, Roxy and Les to discuss Peggy’s funeral. They are shocked at the cost and crack open a bottle of scotch to get them through the meeting. Peggy has requested her own burial plot opposite Pat Butcher. Sharon swoons over Andy as he accidentally interrupts their meeting. Sharon tells Roxy that Peggy would approve and the three women do their best impressions of Peggy. Andy storms in having found £10 that Ronnie put in his bag to cover her cost for lunch. He asks that she doesn’t touch his things again. Later Andy overhears Ronnie telling Jack what happened and Andy apologises for being touchy earlier. Ronnie offers to take his washing to the laundrette in an attempt to make peace. Later, Jack, Ronnie, Roxy, Andy and the kids sit down to dinner when Ronnie receives a call from Dot; she has something Ronnie needs to see. In the Laundrette, Dot has Andy’s shirt and looks down at the newspaper article about Danielle’s death… In the Minute Mart Denise comments on Carmel’s Birthday badge from Kush; today is Carmel’s 50th Birthday. Carmel admits to being underwhelmed by the day so far and Denise plans a last minute surprise party at Beale’s Restaurant. Denise goes around the market inviting everyone and Masood reminds her to vote in the EU Referendum. Denise corners Sonia and asks her to help set up the party. Denise asks Kush for pictures of Carmel so she can hang them up in the restaurant. Kush takes his ipad into the Minute Mart and tells Denise she will have to print them out. Masood overhears this and kindly offers his services. Masood is flattered when Denise tells him they would make a good team. Everyone gathers in the restaurant and Shakil goes to get Carmel. He finds her pouring herself a glass of champagne in the flat. Shakil tells her to meet him at the restaurant at 4pm. Carmel gets a shock when her friends surprise her; she’s wearing her old silver knee high boots. A merry Carmel tells Denise what a great friend she is and thanks her for organising such a great night. Denise and Masood sit outside and Denise encourages Masood to go after what he wants. Masood mistakes this for Denise coming onto him. Carmel comes out and sees them together as the penny drops and Denise realises Masood has got the wrong end of the stick. Jay has a job interview today at a new Mechanic’s, so Honey and Billy help him to get ready. Honey goes with Jay to the Vic where he waits to meet with Mr Dunn. In the interview Jay explains that he has a Level 2 maintenance and repair certificate and is planning to do his Level 3. He doesn’t tell Mr Dunn that he has a criminal record. Jay decides to use Ben is his reference but Mr Dunn tells him the reference must come from Phil. Jay meets Ben and Paul in the café and tells them he is calling Phil. Paul suggests Ben calls Mr Dunn posing as ‘Phil’. Jay sees Mr Dunn on his phone in the Vic; he has worked out it isn’t Phil. Jay tells Mr Dunn that he got into trouble with the police and that he is on the sex offenders register. Mr Dunn says he’ll be in touch before making a swift exit. Martin stops Sonia in the Square and asks if she has spoken to Tina. Sonia doesn’t want to upset Bex and has changed her mind since their conversation. Bex tells Shaki that she feels Sonia is taking stuff out on her because of the situation with Sylvie. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes